Étranger, Je t'aime
by hikari el
Summary: momo datang ke paris dan bertemu orang asing...yang sebenarnya tidak asing. Vivariation Festival: Bulan Juli. Dipersembahkan untuk Nagisa Yoriko semoga belum ganti nama . HITSUHINA, HITSUXHINA, whatever! please be gentle to me


akhirnya setelah tanya sana-sini, mengganggu para senpai, hikari bisa menyelesaikan fic ini. telat sih, tapi seenggaknya hikari sudah selesaikan hehe.

fic ini hikari persembahkan buat Nagisa Yoriko. alasannya karena yori-san suka sama HitsuHina! hikari sebenarnya ga ngerti di mana romantisnya HitsuHina tapi pas baca Sayap-Sayap Patah-nya yori-san, hikari jadi suka juga sama HitsuHina. hikari juga memasukkan unsur paris di fic ini. hikari harus nanya ke temen hikari yang udah payah bahasa prancisnya sampe dimarah-marahin karena udah ngegangguin dia. haduh~ arti dari judul fic hikari adalah 'Orang asing, aku mencintaimu'. setidaknya itu judul teraneh yang pernah hikari buat. btw hikari buat toushiro tinggi di fic ini. semoga toushiro ga kaget tubuhnya jadi menjulang gitu hehe. nah, kita sudahi segala cas cis cus tak berguna ini dan langsung membaca ficnya. makasiiiih~

* * *

**Étranger, Je t'aime**

_Author : hikariHARUNO13_  
_Pairing : HitsuHina_  
_Warning : AU, rada OOC, bertele-tele..._  
_Disclaimer : saya ga ngerti kenapa KUBO TITE harus membuat adegan toushiro menusuk momo. itu jahat!  
Vivariation Festival on July. Dedicated for Nagisa Yoriko-san_

**N_N  
**

Momo menatap suasana yang ada di depannya. Semuanya putih bersih tertutup salju. Banyak sekali yang sibuk membetulkan syal ataupun sarung tangan yang dipakai masing-masing orang. Momo sendiri sudah terbungkus dengan mantel coklat muda tebalnya dan syal wol berwarna hijau mermotif kotak-kotak. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan wol berwarna merah, sibuk menggenggam kedua koper tua kecil yang terlihat berat itu. Apa yang dikenakan Momo memang sangat tidak _matching_ tapi Momo tidak menghiraukannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh karena mood-nya sedang tak karuan.

Momo sebenarnya adalah anak _broken home_. Semenjak kedua orangtuanya bercerai, dia selalu tinggal dengan ibunya. Yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah jika liburan datang, dia harus dioper dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya―hanya untuk mengikuti tempat liburan masing-masing orangtuanya. Teman-temannya selalu berkomentar, "Asyiknya liburan sebulan ke dua tempat yang berbeda! Kau pasti punya banyak cerita setelahnya." Waaah, Momo punya banyak cerita! Banyaaaaaak sekali, sampai-sampai Momo sendiri tidak yakin itu bisa disebut cerita atau bukan. Momo selalu kesal dengan liburan dua versi ini. Lama-lama dia bisa muak oleh itu. Tidak, malah Momo sudah muak sedari dulu!

"Aduh, mana sih papa?" gerutu Momo sambil menoleh-noleh mencari sosok yang dipanggilnya 'papa'. Dia mengeluarkan napas dari mulutnya. Uap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya terhalang oleh syal hijaunya yang juga menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Momo menyesal menggulung rambutnya ke atas karena ternyata Paris lebih dingin dari perkiraannya. Karena Momo tak mau melewatkan waktu hanya dengan berdiri seharian di bandara, dia memutuskan mencari tempat duduk yang dekat dengan gerbang keluar.

Mata Momo menangkap sebuah kafe kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia mendesah sekali lalu berjalan sambil mengangkat kedua koper tuanya. Dia tak peduli jika dirinya terus-terusan menabrak orang ataupun koper miliknya hampir membuat seorang anak kecil terpental. Dia lebih peduli pada keadaan hatinya yang sekarang perlu ditenangkan.

Dia mengambil tempat di dekat sekat yang memisahkan tempat kafe tersebut dengan bandara. Kopernya dia taruh di dekat kakinya lalu dia melambaikan tangan pada pelayan kafe terdekat. Seorang pria berwajah Eropa dengan balutan kemeja, celemek dan celana hitam panjang mendekati Momo yang hendak melepaskan sarung tangannya karena suhu dalam kafe lumayan hangat.

"_Demoiselle, __je pueux vous aider_?**(1)**" tanya pria tersebut. Momo hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Tangannya terangkat sedikit dan mulutnya terbuka. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh si pria. Pria itu hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Momo lalu dalam aksen Perancisnya, dia mengatakan kata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris. "_Can I help you_?"

"Oh, yes yes!" jawab Momo dengan suara keras. Dia kira dia akan terjebak dalam situasi seperti itu dalam waktu lama. Momo memang tidak begitu ahli dalam bahasa Inggris namun untuk percakapan mudah seperti ini, dia masih bisa mengimbanginya. "Machiato, please. And chocolate muffin."

Pria itu menulis pesanan Momo dalam secarik kertas dengan cepat. Setelah menulis, dia menebar senyum pada Momo. "_Dans ce moment, demoiselle_.**(2)**" Momo membalas senyuman pelayan itu. Pria itu berlalu dan berjalan menuju counter.

"Orang itu tadi ngomong apaan sih?" gumam Momo. Tak lama pria itu kembali dengan membawa nampan hitam dengan sebuah cangkir putih berisi kopi penuh busa dan muffin coklat yang nampak asapnya membumbung. Momo bisa merasakan air liurnya saat ini keluar. Memang dia merasa sangat lapar berada dalam pesawat. Makanan yang disajikan di pesawat tadi kurang memuaskan perutnya.

"_Vous ordre__, demoiselle_.**(3)**"

"Oooh! _Merci, merci!_**(4)**" jawab Momo. Bahasa Perancis yang dia tau hanya itu. Selebihnya dia menyerah. Momo menatap senang muffin dan kopi yang dipesannya. Dia menautkan telunjuk dan jempolnya pada tangan cangkir lalu perlahan menyesap kopinya, membiarkan kopinya meresap di tenggorokan. Wangi kopi tercium oleh hidungnya yang terasa dingin.

"Enaknya..." desah Momo sambil mengusap bekas busa di pinggir mulutnya. Dia lalu mengambil muffin coklat. Dengan segera Momo menggigit muffin coklat gemuk yang tampak lezat itu. Sekali lagi itu mampu membuat Momo senang. Seharusnya dia memesan banyak-banyak, biar ayahnya yang membayar semua pesanannya.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya melahap habis makanan surga itu, Momo merasakan ada yang menepuk bahunya. Dengan dugaan bahwa yang menepuk adalah ayahnya, dia menoleh dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat senang agar ayahnya nanti mau menraktirnya makan di kafe itu.

"Papa!" teriak Momo bersamaan saat dia menoleh namun dia terkejut. Bukan tampang ayahnya yang berambut hitam dan bermata coklat yang dilihatnya namun seorang pemuda berambut perak dan bermata turqouise. Momo sadar kalau dia salah orang dan dia mampu merasakan tatapan banyak orang mengarah padanya.

Pemuda itu hanya menaikkan alisnya. Dia menatap Momo dari atas sampai bawah. Momo merasa agak risih diperlakukan seperti itu apalagi oleh seorang lelaki.

"Yak, ini benar-benar kamu! Ayo sekarang kita pergi," sahut si pemuda sambil menarik tangan Momo. Momo tentu kaget lalu dia teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu, tunggu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku harus menghabiskan kopi dan muffinku!" ujar Momo. Lalu dia segera menghabiskan muffin dan kopinya. Setelah dia selesai, dia segera mengangkat kedua kopernya. Mendesah sekali, pemuda itu menarik kembali tangan Momo.

"Tunggu, tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada yang agak kasar kali ini. Momo sedikit bergidik mendengar nada bicara pemuda itu.

"Anu, kamu siapa ya?" Momo merasa dirinya salah mengatakan hal itu karena pemuda itu memandangnya dengan wajah yang menyeramkan―seperti hendak membunuh.

"_Siapa_? Kau bilang 'siapa' padaku?" ulang pemuda itu mengerikan. Momo hanya mampu mundur selangkah saat pemuda itu juga berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Eh-eh, kalau tidak salah aku bilang begitu, sih," ujar Momo salah tingkah. "Eh, tapi kau mengenalku ya? Kok bisa?"

Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya menyentakkan kakinya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Momo. Momo yang kaget lalu segera mengejar lelaki itu meski jalannya tergopoh-gopoh karena koper yang dibawanya.

"Eh, anu, memangnya kita mau ke mana ya?" Tapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menjawab. Momo jadi jengkel dengan lelaki berambut perak yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Mana tidak menghiraukannya, tidak membantunya mengangkat kopernya pula. Benar-benar cowok sialan!

Ternyata lelaki itu menuntun Momo sampai ke tempat parkir mobil. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari mantelnya disusul dengan suara 'bip bip' dari sedan hitam yang berada di dekat mereka. Lelaki itu berhenti tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Momo yang berjalan di belakangnya. Pemuda itu membuka bagasi mobilnya lalu menoleh ke arah Momo.

"Taruh kopermu di sini," perintahnya. Momo menggembungkan pipinya karena jengkel lalu dengan asal melempar kopernya tanpa memedulikan kalau ada laptop di dalamnya. "Jangan dilempar! Nanti mobilku rusak." _Gyaaaa!_ Momo berteriak dalam hati. Kalau sekarang ada linggis di dekatnya, pasti dia akan melayangkan linggis tersebut tepat mengenai wajah lelaki itu.

"Oh ya, ada bekas busa di mulutmu. Dasar gadis zaman sekarang jorok-jorok." Dan niat Momo untuk menghajar mulut lelaki itu semakin bulat.

Setelah itu, lelaki berambut perak itu berjalan menuju kursi kemudi dan Momo menyusulnya menuju kursi di sebelah lelaki itu. Untuk membalas kekesalannya pada lelaki itu, dia membanting pintu mobil dengan keras. Dan seperti yang diharapkan Momo, lelaki itu menoleh dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Jangan dibanting, tukang ngompol!" bentak lelaki itu keras. Momo sudah akan membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang sudah ada dalam otaknya namun serasa dibanjuri oleh air dingin, Momo seakan sadar siapa lelaki yang menjemputnya itu.

"Ah, Shiro-chan!" teriak Momo. Sekarang sosok bocah berwajah menyebalkan dan berambut perak terlintas di pikirannya. Tapi yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap dan―yah, berambut perak. Matanya yang berwarna turqouise masih sebening saat dia kecil dulu. "Kok tinggi?"

"Nggak sopan kamu," keluh Hitsugaya Toushiro sambil menepuk kepala Momo. Meskipun begitu dia mendesah lega karena Momo akhirnya mengenali dirinya.

Sekarang giliran Momo yang membaca kondisi tubuh Toushiro. Toushiro yang sekarang sudah tinggi dan bertubuh tegap. Wajahnya lebih tampan daripada wajah kecilnya sewaktu Toushiro masih menjadi teman masa kecil Momo. Suaranya juga berubah berat, tidak sama dengan suara Toushiro sewaktu masih kecil. Entah kenapa, Momo merindukan Toushiro kecil yang dulu disayanginya.

"Ah, waktu cepat berlalu ya~"

"Kamu ngomong kayak orang tua," ujar Toushiro sambil menyetir mobilnya. "Penyakit pikunmu belum juga sembuh? Hei, Hinamori."

"Enak saja!" sanggah Momo. Pipinya memerah dikatakan begitu oleh Toushiro. "Lagipula mengapa kau menjemputku?"

"Ayahmu meminta tolong padaku. Katanya aku yang teman kecilmu ini juga bertanggung jawab membawamu jalan-jalan keliling kota Paris," jawab Toushiro tanpa menatap Momo. Dia sibuk menatap jalanan di depannya. "Meskipun nona besar yang kujemput ini malah lupa dengan teman masa kecilnya."

"Kamu masih marah padaku ya? Shi―" Momo menghentikan kata-katanya. Mengapa dia jadi susah memanggilnya Shiro-chan? Dia kan, Toushiro yang dikenalnya sejak kecil lalu kenapa dia susah mengucapkan 'Shiro-chan', panggilan akrabnya sewaktu kecil? Apa karena Shiro-chan yang itu sudah tinggi dan dewasa? Atau karena Shiro-chan yang itu sudah jadi begini tampan? _Ah, mikir apaan sih aku ini? _"Lagipula maksudku, kenapa papa tidak menjemputku?"

"Katanya beliau masih sibuk jadi sekarang aku yang harus menjemputmu," jawab Toushiro. Toushiro mampu melihat reaksi Momo dari ujung matanya. Dia melihat Momo cemberut, sepertinya kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa ayahnya tidak punya waktu luang hanya untuk menjemput anaknya. Toushiro hanya mendengus melihat tingkah teman kecilnya itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahku―Hinamori-san memutuskan untuk membiarkanmu menginap di rumahku daripada di hotel. Setelah itu kau boleh istirahat. Kau pasti capek kan, di pesawat hampir seharian? Besok aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan seharian," ujar Toushiro sambil menoleh sesekali pada Momo. Momo menyandarkan kepalanya di bangkunya sambil mendesah panjang.

"Tak kusangka Hitsugaya-kun jadi cerewet," keluh Momo.

"Eh? Ngomong apa kau, _petite_?**(5)**"

"Hitsugaya-kun curang! Ngomong bahasa Perancis! Aku kan, nggak ngerti!" Toushiro hanya tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan Momo. Tidak lama mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Hitsugaya. Momo turun dari sedan Toushiro dan dia tetap membawa kopernya sendiri.

Rumah Toushiro ternyata cukup luas dan besar. Rumahnya terkesan hangat dengan warna coklat sebagai warna dominan. Dari pintu utama, keluar seorang wanita berwajah keibuan, memandang Momo dengan tatapan bahagia. Momo yang mengenal ibu Toushiro, menyambut pelukan dari wanita itu.

"_Bienvenu, ma __chéri_!**(6)**" sahut ibu Tousiro sambil menatap Momo yang berada dalam pelukannya. Momo membalas tatapan ibu dari Toushiro dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Sepertinya wanita itu mengerti arti tatapan Momo makanya sekali lagi dia tersenyum dan mengatakan kata-kata selanjutnya dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya? Melelahkan?"

"Oh, sangat. Aku kebosanan di pesawat tadi," jawab Momo dengan senyum manis terpasang di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, masuklah dulu. Ada coklat panas menunggu di dalam." Wanita itu membuka jalan untuk Momo dan Momo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Oh, _chérie_! Tinggalkan saja kopernya di sini. Biarkan Toushiro yang membawanya untukmu."

"Mama!" protes Toushiro. Namun setelah ibunya memberi tatapan membunuh pada Toushiro, dia akhirnya mengalah dan membawa koper itu ke dalam rumah.

Hal pertama yang datang dalam benak Momo saat memasuki rumah Toushiro adalah menenangkan. Musik Paris yang terdengar romantis mengalun dari radio yang ada di ruang tamu. Wangi coklat bubuk dari dapur dapat tercium oleh hidung Momo yang memerah. Lampu yang bersinar kejinggaan mampu memberikan nuansa hangat dalam rumah. Momo menanggalkan mantel dan syalnya, setelah itu menaruh semua itu di hanger dekat pintu.

"Oi, kamarmu ada di lantai dua. Di depan kamarku. Kalau tidak jelas tinggal tanya padaku atau pada ibuku," ujar Toushiro. Momo hanya tersenyum paksa mendengar kata-kata Toushiro yang terdengar seperti perintah.

"_Ma chéri_, kau mau coklat panas tidak?" seru ibu Toushiro dari dalam dapur. Momo tersenyum senang sambil berlari menuju dapur. Toushiro mengikuti langkah Momo sambil menggerutu.

"Kenapa hanya kau dipanggil 'sayang'?" keluhnya. Ibu Toushiro menyambut kedatangan keduanya dengan senyum dan dua mug penuh dengan coklat panas, asapnya keluar membumbung tinggi. Momo dengan ceria menerima mug miliknya dengan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Saat Toushiro hendak mengambil mug lainnya, ibunya merebutnya terlebih dulu lalu menyesap perlahan.

"Ah! Itu kan, punyaku!" teriak Toushiro kesal.

"Aku tidak bilang ini untukmu. Ambil saja bagianmu sendiri." Toushiro bersungut-sungut jengkel karena ibunya jadi menyebalkan sejak kedatangan Momo. Momo hanya meringis geli melihat Toushiro marah-marah sendiri.

"Terima kasih, tante. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan tante," ucap Momo dengan nada ceria.

"Oh, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, _ma chéri_. Sudah lama kami tidak ke Jepang. Kau pasti kangen Toushiro," ujar ibu Toushiro sambil melirik anaknya yang hampir tersedak coklat panasnya. Meskipun Momo sendiri tidak menyadarinya. "Aku dengar kau masih sering berhubungan dengan Toushiro."

"Iya, kami masih saling berkirim e-mail. Tapi Hitsugaya-kun nggak mau memberikan fotonya padaku. Makanya aku nggak tau kalau Hitsugaya-kun sekarang sudah berubah banget," beber Momo sambil mendelik pada Toushiro.

"'Hitsugaya-kun'? Bukannya 'Shirou-chan'?" tanya ibu Toushiro setelah sadar kalau Momo memanggil Toushiro dengan nama keluarganya.

"Eh, yang dulu sama yang sekarang itu berbeda, tante." Alasan Momo memang aneh tapi yah, dia tidak bisa bilang kalau rasanya jadi aneh jika dia tetap memanggil Toushiro dengan sebutan 'Shirou-chan'.

Setelah Momo meminum habis coklat panasnya, dia disuguhi waffel dengan selai apel. "Selai apel ini sangat enak! Serasa melayang ke angkasa," promosi ibu Toushiro. Meskipun selai itu sebenarnya tak mampu membuat Momo melayang ke angkasa tapi Momo harus mengakui bahwa selai apel yang disuguhkan padanya sangat enak.

"Istirahatlah, _ma chéri_. Besok kan, kamu mau kencan dengan Toushiro―"

"Mama!" teriak Toushiro dari lantai dua.

"―jadi kau tidak boleh memaksakan tubuhmu yang...aduh, kecil sekali!" oceh ibu Toushiro sambil mendorong tubuh Momo ke arah tangga. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak, _ma chéri_. Dan Toushiro, jangan mengganggunya!"

Momo terkekeh seraya menaiki anak tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Dia melihat satu kamar yang pintunya terbuka agak lebar. Momo menebak bahwa kamar yang pintunya terbuka itu adalah kamar Toushiro. Maka dia berjalan perlahan menuju kamar itu dan mengintip dari celah yang terbuka. Terlihat siluet tubuh yang duduk menyamping, sedang menggenggam PSP berwarna perak. Bajunya berbeda dengan yang dipakainya sewaktu di bawah tadi―mungkin itu alasannya mengapa rambut Toushiro acak-acakan. Momo merasa takjub melihat siluet tubuh Toushiro yang tegap dengan background pemandangan luar yang penuh salju dari jendela. Tanpa disadarinya, muka Momo memerah melihat pemandangan itu.

"Yes!" teriak Toushiro, berhasil membuat Momo memekik kaget. Toushiro yang baru saja mencetak rekor skor tertinggi juga kaget saat didapatinya Momo berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Ada apa, Hinamori?"

"Oh, tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Momo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, salah tingkah. Momo tidak ingin Toushiro melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Toushiro berjalan mendekati Momo yang terus-terusan menoleh ke arah lain. Momo sendiri berharap Toushiro tidak berjalan mendekatinya karena takut Toushiro dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Oh ya, kamarmu kan tepat di depan kamarku," ujar Toushiro sambil berjalan melewati Momo, menuju ke sebuah pintu yang tertutup di seberang kamar Toushiro. Momo sadar kalau dia menahan napas sedari tadi makanya dia langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya ketika Toushiro tidak lagi berada di depannya. Toushiro hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran melihat sikap Momo yang aneh. Dia membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan terlihatlah kamar yang lebih rapi dan lebih sepi daripada kamar yang ditempati Toushiro. Tempat tidurnya lumayan besar meskipun itu bukanlah king size. Seprainya berwarna putih dan krem. Lantainya polos dari kayu, tidak ada karpet maupun linouem yang menutupinya. Wallpapernya berwarna peach dan putih, senada dengan barang-barang yang ada di kamar tersebut. Tidak ada barang memadati kamar tersebut kecuali kasur, meja kecil beserta lampu, lemari pakaian, satu bingkai lukisan dan lampu gantung yang memberikan kesan klasik.

"_Remote_ pemanas ada di sana," Toushiro menunjuk ke arah dinding, dekat dengan lemari pakaian berada dan Momo dapat melihat dua buah remote digantung di sana, "Kalau kamu tidak suka jendela ini terbuka lebar, tinggal ditutup saja gordennya."

"Aku ingin melihat pemandangan di luar," ujar Momo sambil menatap sebuah sekat berupa gorden yang menutupi jendela besar di baliknya. Momo menarik gorden itu dari sisi kanan dan sisi kiri dan pemandangan halaman belakang rumah Toushiro yang dipenuhi salju memang sangat indah. Dua pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari letak kamar Momo tidak diselimuti oleh daun-daun namun oleh salju yang putih. Terlihat pemandangan jalanan dengan lampu-lampu bergaya Eropa di pinggir jalannya. "Indah sekali," desah Momo.

Toushiro memandang wajah Momo yang terpana melihat pemandangan itu lalu dia juga ikut mendesah.

"Kamar mandi tidak jauh dari sini. Setelah kau mandi, segeralah beristirahat," kata Toushiro lalu dia melangkah keluar dari kamar Momo. Momo memandangi punggung Toushiro yang sudah akan menutup pintu kamar Momo.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun," panggil Momo. Toushiro membuka sedikit pintu yang hendak ditutupnya seraya menoleh ke arah gadis bermabut coklat yang digelung rambutnya itu. "Terima kasih."

Toushiro hanya tersenyum kecil lalu sayup-sayup Momo dapat mendengar suara Toushiro. "_De rien__, pipi au lit_.**(7)**"

"Lagi-lagi ngomong bahasa Perancis. Dasar curang," keluh Momo.

**NNN**

Keesokannya, Momo bangun dari tidurnya. Tidak ada sinar matahari yang menembus gorden jendelanya. Yang ada hanyalah hawa musim dingin yang makin menjadi. Momo sebenarnya malas keluar dari selimut tebalnya, lebih baik dia meringkuk di kasur lebih lama daripada harus keluar dari dalam selimut. Namun dirinya tau bahwa dia sedang menginap di rumah orang lain maka dia segera turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju ruang bawah.

Momo masih melihat suasana hangat yang kemarin dilihatnya. Kali ini tidak ada musik Paris yang romantis, digantikan oleh suara seorang pria berbahasa Perancis yang terdengar formal. Momo mencari-cari sumber suara dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari televisi―seorang pembawa berita. Momo hanya menaikkan alisnya mendengar serentetan kalimat Perancis yang diucapkan pria itu. Tak ada yang mampu diserap otaknya saat itu.

"_Bonjour, ma chéri_," sapa ibu Toushiro dengan senyum lebar yang hangat seperti biasa. Momo membalas senyuman itu dan berlari kecil menuju ibu Toushiro, membiarkannya mendekap tubuh Momo yang terbungkus piyama yang cukup tebal.

"Selamat pagi juga, tante." Momo dapat mencium wangi rempah dari pakaian yang dikenakan ibu Toushiro. Senyum wanita itu makin mengembang. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata coklat Momo.

"Wah, kau mengerti rupanya!"

"Hanya itu yang aku tau," ujar Momo sambil meringis.

"Nah, kau mandi dulu. Sarapan sudah kusiapkan di meja makan. Sayang sekali kau tidak bangun lebih awal. Tadinya ayahmu ke sini untuk melihat keadaanmu tapi dia harus buru-buru pergi bekerja," cicit ibu Toushiro. Momo hanya tersenyum masam mendengar kata-kata ibu Toushiro. Lagi-lagi ayahnya bersikap seperti itu. Kalau begitu dari awal seharusnya ayahnya tidak mengajak Momo ke Paris. Ibu Toushiro mampu melihat mata sedih Momo maka dia kembali memeluk Momo. Pelukan sekilas setelah itu ibu Toushiro melepaskan pelukannya. "Yang terpenting kau tinggal bersama kami, _ma chéri_. Kau pasti mati kebosanan jika ayahmu membiarkanmu menginap di hotel."

Momo mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, dia buru-buru beranjak ke ruang makan dan memakan sarapannya. Croissant-nya sangat enak dan gurih, Momo merasa bersyukur bisa menginap di rumah Toushiro. Momo lalu sadar bahwa tidak ada jatah sarapan Toushiro. Dia menebak-nebak dalam hati kalau Toushiro sudah bangun.

"Tante, apakah Hitsugaya-kun sudah bangun?" tanya Momo setelah dia menghabiskan susunya.

"Oh ya, dua jam yang lalu. Dia bangun hanya untuk menghabiskan sarapannya lalu setelah itu dia kembali tidur. Memang kerbau, anak itu!" keluh ibu Toushiro sambil mendengus. Momo membiarkan tawa kecilnya keluar meskipun awalnya tertahan di hidung sehingga terdengar seperti dengusan. "Oh kau sudah selesai makan?"

Momo mengelus perutnya yang kini terasa hangat. "Kenyang, tante. Enak sekali!"

"Terima kasih, _ma chéri_. Bagaimana kalau kau yang membangunkan Toushiro? Tante sudah tidak sudi membangunkannya." Momo hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan ibu Toushiro.

Momo menaiki anak tangga dan berjalan menuju kamar di seberang kamarnya. Awalnya dia ragu, apakah dia harus mengetuk pintunya terlebih dulu atau langsung masuk saja. Akhirnya dia membuka pintunya perlahan dan matanya langsung mencari sosok yang tertidur. Dan dirinya mendapati sesosok lelaki berambut putih yang sedang tidur lelap di atas kasurnya. Selimut yang dikenakannya malah hanya menutupi telapak kakinya saja. Momo tersenyum melihat pose tidur Toushiro yang acak-acakan seperti itu. Momo mendekati tempat tidur Toushiro, menarik selimutnya dan membungkus tubuh tertidur itu dengan lembut.

"Eh, aku kan ke sini untuk membangunkannya!" Momo akhirnya mengelus-elus lengan Toushiro dengan lembut. "Hitsugaya-kun, bangun dong. Hitsugaya-kun." Tapi meskipun dielus seperti itu, Toushiro hanya mengulet, membalikkan posisi badannya membelakangi Momo sambil menggumam tak jelas. Momo jadi gemas dengan laki-laki yang tidak mau bangun itu. "Hitsugaya-kun, bangun!"

Toushiro dalam keadaan yang masih setengah sadar, membalikkan badannya kembali. Matanya yang agak tertutup itu berusaha mengintip siapa yang membangunkannya dan siluet Momo mulai terlihat jelas di pancaran matanya yang berwarna turqouise.

"Hmm, kau pasti disuruh ibuku ya, Hinamori?"

"Ya, karena dia sebal membangunkanmu yang tidur kayak kerbau," jawab Momo berpura-pura jengkel. Toushiro masih berbaring di kasurnya, dirinya masih mengumpulkan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Momo hanya menunggu Toushiro sampai dia benar-benar sadar. Tiba-tiba Toushiro merentangkan tangannya ke atas. Ini membuat Momo bertanya-tanya.

"Tarik aku," ujar Toushiro. Tak tanggung-tanggung Momo tertawa lepas mendengar kata-kata macam itu dari Toushiro. "Kenapa ketawa? Cepat tarik aku!"

"Iya iya, deh," jawab Momo. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Toushiro yang terentang sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Kamu kayak anak kecil, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Berisik." Akhirnya Toushiro sudah tidak berbaring. Sekarang dia duduk berhadapan dengan Momo yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Momo sempat kaget bahwa ternyata dia bisa melihat wajah terbangun Toushiro sampai sedekat ini. Hidung Toushiro bergerak-gerak, seakan sedang mencium sesuatu. Lalu matanya bertatapan dengan mata Momo dan ini cukup membuat jantung Momo melompat tak karuan.

"Aku kenal bau ini." Toushiro mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh belakang kepala Momo. Tanpa dikomando, Toushiro mendorong kepala Momo sehingga mendekat ke arahnya. Momo tentu kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu.

"Hit-Hitsugaya-kun! Apa yang―Aduh lepaskan!" pinta Momo sambil meronta. Apalagi saat Momo dapat merasakan hidung Toushiro menempel di ujung kepalanya.

"Kau memakai shampoo ibuku ya? Ah, jangan! Kau kan, jadi mempunyai bau yang sama dengan ibuku!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku nggak bau!"

"Mandi lagi, sana! Pakai shampoo yang lain."

"Lepaskaaan, Hitsugaya-kun!"

**NNN**

Sesuai janji Toushiro, hari ini dia akan mengajak Momo berkeliling kota Paris. Setelah adu urat leher dengan ibunya, Toushiro akhirnya berhasil kabur bersama Momo dalam sedan hitamnya. Tadinya Toushiro memberikan peta kota Paris pada Momo agar Momo menunjuk sendiri tempat tujuannya namun karena Momo tidak bisa membaca peta akhirnya Toushiro mengajaknya ke _Musée du Louvre_.

"Kaukira aku menyukai seni?" tanya Momo saat mereka berdua sedang melewati beberapa lukisan. Tosuhiro tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan-lukisan yang dipajang di museum. "Aku tidak suka seni, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Hmm, aku tau," jawab Toushiro. "Tapi bukankah tempat pariwisata yang bagus itu museum?"

"Memangnya aku mau _study tour_?" keluh Momo. "Aku mau ke Disneyland saja."

"Ngapain ke Disneyland? Memangnya kamu anak kecil?"

"Dulunya kan, aku anak kecil! Ayolah, Hitsugaya-kun. Aku nggak suka museum," pinta Momo sambil menarik-narik mantel Toushiro.

"Iya iya, kuajak kau ke sana. Jauh-jauh ke Paris cuma pergi ke Disneyland."

Toushiro kembali membawa Momo menuju Disneyland. Momo memekik senang ketika memasuki kawasan Disneyland bak mimpi. Toushiro bersedia ditarik Momo, menemaninya di tempat liburan anak-anak itu dan tak lupa menaiki wahana yang mengocok perut. Beberapa kali Momo mengoceh saking senangnya dan Toushiro senang akan hal itu.

"Kita mau ke mana lagi, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Momo sambil mendekati Toushiro. Tangan kanannya sibuk memegang gulali sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang membetulkan letak bando telinga Minnie Mouse-nya. Toushiro yang juga memakai bando Mickey Mouse―yang dipakai asal-asalan―melirik sekali ke arah Momo lalu kembali menatap layar handphone-nya.

"Coba kita pergi ke _Place de l'Étoile_."

"Apaan tuh?"

"Itu lho, yang ada _Arc de Triomphe_-nya," jelas Toushiro. Melihat wajah Momo yang menunjukkan ketidaktahuannya, Toushiro hanya menghela napas. "Yah, kau bakal tau nanti."

Dan sesampainya, Momo takjub melihat Arc de Triomphe yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Bangunan bersejarah itu terlihat berkilau dalam mata Momo. Momo memang pernah melihatnya dari foto yang ditemukannya di internet tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa aslinya bisa sedahsyat ini.

"Indahnya... Tingginya." Momo berdecak kagum melihat gapura yang terlalu tinggi itu. Dia juga kagum melihat jalanannya yang selalu penuh dengan kendaraan. "Hitsugaya-kun, tempat ini lumayan bagus."

"Lumayan? Sepertinya aku harus mengajakmu ke banyak tempat agar kamu senang berada di sini."

"Oh, kau mau mengajakku ke mana lagi?"

"Taman mawar. Di sini orang lain menyebutnya _Roseraie Du Val De Marne_," jelas Toushiro sambil berjalan perlahan. Momo menyamai langkah Toushiro dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya menarik," ujar Momo, mulai tertarik.

"Memang. Kau pasti suka." Momo hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sok tau," ucap Momo.

"Biasanya orang sepertimu pasti suka, kan?" ucap Toushiro sambil tersenyum. "Cewek kan, suka hal-hal yang romantis. Aku pasti bisa membuatmu berdecak kagum lagi."

Dan benar saja. Sesampainya di taman mawar, kedua mata Momo langsung berbinar-binar. Tamannya memang tidak dipenuhi oleh mawar warna-warni―mawar itu tumbuh hanya pada musim semi―namun karena suasana romantis menyenangkan itu adalah suasana yang disenangi Momo. Apalagi memang ada beberapa mawar yang mampu tumbuh di musim dingin. Momo makin menyukai tempat itu meskipun seluruhnya tertutup salju.

"Padahal kalau musim semi bagus," ujar Toushiro. Momo menoleh, memandang lelaki itu dengan pandangan berterima kasih yang mampu dipahami Toushiro. Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan mengitari taman itu, kadang-kadang mereka hanya duduk di bangku kayu terdekat hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol. Toushiro senang melihat gadis yang digelung rambutnya itu mulai memancarkan senyum yang lebar dan bahagia. Ternyata belum puas, Toushiro bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Momo menengadah melihat Toushiro berdiri.

"Ayo, kita jalan lagi."

"Kali ini mau ke mana?" tanya Momo menggebu-gebu.

"Yah, kita putar-putar jalan raya di Paris saja dulu. Sekalian lihat-lihat suasana kota Paris di musim dingin," jawab Toushiro. "Nanti kita ke _Grand Palais_ lalu menjelang malam, aku ingin mengajakmu ke _Tour Eiffel_―"

"Oh, sepertinya aku tau itu. Menara Eiffel kan?" potong Momo.

"―lalu setelah itu kita kembali ke _Musée du Louvre_. Itu, museum yang pertama kali kita kunjungi."

"Eh? Kok ke museum itu lagi?" protes Momo.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu ke dalam museumnya. Yah, nanti kau juga tau."

Toushiro dengan cepat membawa Momo ke tempat-tempat yang dikatakannya barusan dengan bantuan sedan hitam kesayangannya. Toushiro memang berbakat dalam hal ini karena Momo berkali-kali berdecak kagum ketika mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Apalagi Toushiro dengan _gentle_-nya menraktir Momo makan. Toushiro senang Momo sudah mulai bercerita banyak padanya walau awal mereka bertemu kemarin sangatlah buruk.

Menjelang malam, Toushiro benar-benar mengajak Momo ke Menara Eiffel dan Toushiro cukup senang dengan hasilnya karena Momo menyukai tempat yang terbilang romantis itu. Momo beberapa kali meminta untuk difoto dengan Toushiro meskipun laki-laki itu harus menjaga gengsinya juga.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 saat Toushiro melirik jam di handphone-nya. Dia kembali mengajak Momo kembali ke sedan hitam untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Sedan hitam itu kembali melaju dan akhirnya sampai di _Musée du Louvre_. Momo sempat kesal saat mereka sekali lagi kembali ke museum itu.

"Hitsugaya-kun kehilangan ide mau mengajakku ke mana ya?" tanya Momo. Toushiro hanya menyeringai mendengar perkataan Momo.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku!" Momo tidak sudi berjalan di sebelah Toushiro karena sudah membawanya kembali ke museum itu. Kenapa sih, Toushiro besikeras membawanya ke musede apa itu? Padahal masih banyak tempat menyenagkan lainnya kan?

Tapi Momo langsung mengerti mengapa Toushiro mengajaknya kembali ke _Musée du Louvre_. Pemandangan malam di _Musée du Louvre_ ternyata sangatlah indah. Apalagi piramid yang ada di museum itu terlihat bersinar di malam hari. Suasana romantis mulai terasa malam itu. Mau tidak mau, Momo harus mengakui bahwa Toushiro berhasil membuatnya berdecak kagum berkali-kali.

Momo menoleh ke arah Toushiro dan mendapati laki-laki itu sedang menatap jalanan di depannya. "_Merci_, Hitsugaya-kun."

Toushiro menoleh dan hanya tersenyum simpul. "_De rien, mademoiselle_."

"Aku senang Hitsugaya-kun mengajakku kemari. Tapi aku lebih senang karena aku memutuskan untuk datang kemari," kata Momo sambil melihat ke arah piramid itu. Toushiro menghembuskan napasnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi kau mengira aku ini ayahmu kan? Aku terlalu tua untuk dipanggil 'papa'."

"Sudah dong, jangan mengungkit kejadian memalukan itu lagi!" protes Momo yang disambut desahan geli Toushiro. Momo menunduk memandang kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih kesukaannya. Sebenarnya ada kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya sedari tadi. Tapi dia terlalu malu. Namun jika tidak diucapkan, kesempatan seperti ini kan tidak jarang ada. Maka dia harus mengucapkannya...

"Lain kali, aku akan kembali berlibur ke sini," kata Momo. Toushiro menoleh dan menjawab tatapan Momo itu dengan tatapan turqouise yang berubah hangat itu.

"Aku juga lain kali akan berkunjung ke Jepang."

Dan di depan _Pyramide du Louvre_, keduanya mengucapkan satu kata dalam hati. Mereka tak perlu mengutarakannya dengan kata-kata karena dengan sekali tatap, mereka tau apa yang ingin diucapkan masing-masing dari mereka.

_Étranger, je t'aime_...

* * *

voila! makasih udah membaca fic hikari. dan untuk fic lainnya yang belum apdet bakal menyusul kok. beneran! sekali lagi makasih udah membaca fic hikari. diharapkan review (saya mohon jangan teror) maupun flame yang membangun. saya dengan senang hati menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihan (lho?) hikari yang kalian katakan pada hikari.

(1) ada yang bisa saya bantu?  
(2) tunggu sebentar, nona  
(3) pesanan anda, nona  
(4) terima kasih  
(5) pendek, kecil  
(6) selamat datang, sayangku  
(7) sama-sama, tukang ngompol


End file.
